


Lacrime d'avorio

by Shireith



Series: Famiglia [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emilie's death, F/M, Mention of Death, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Ecco, ad esempio, il pianoforte nero lucido con gli ottantotto tasti in avorio. Quante volte ancora avrebbe potuto suonarlo con lei, se solo il destino non fosse stato così meschino? Quante volte ancora avrebbe potuto udire la risata di suo padre, invece di vederlo rintanarsi nel suo ufficio per buona parte delle sue giornate? Tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, se solo lei non fosse morta. Emilie avrebbe potuto essere lì al suo fianco, ora, come quando, in quel lontano giorno di pioggia, l'aveva fatto sedere in grembo e aveva guidato le sue piccole mani all’esplorazione della tastiera bianconera.





	Lacrime d'avorio

Adrien fece correre le dita lungo i tasti bianchi, soffermandovisi sempre più lentamente man mano che ne raggiungeva la fine. Ottantotto, solitamente, era il numero di tasti che costituivano un pianoforte, sebbene vi fossero alcune varianti dello strumento che ne contavano o un po' di meno o un po' di più. Il suo, di pianoforte, era di un nero lucido, di come se ne vedevano tanti, in giro. Ma, certamente, quello sistemato al centro della sua stanza aveva ben poco di ordinario, quantomeno per lui.

Ricordava bene il giorno in cui vi aveva posato lo sguardo per la prima volta. Pioveva, e anche abbastanza forte. Era ancora impresso nella sua mente il rumore di quei fili argentei che s'infrangevano contro l'ampia vetrata della stanza. Al tempo, le sue mani erano minute, con le dita corte e un po' tozze; ma i suoi occhi, verdi come quelli di lei, erano talmente spalancati da sembrare più grandi di tutto il resto della testa. Brillavano come due gemme, sfavillavano alla vista delle dita di Émilie che danzavano su quei tasti in maniera imprevedibile. Come fosse possibile possedere tanta eleganza, l'Adrien bambino non lo sapeva affatto. L'unica certezza era che la sua mamma, quella che gli aveva offerto un posto a sedere in grembo mentre lo intratteneva con la sua musica, era la persona più eccezionale di tutte. Le sue note l'avevano dapprima incuriosito, poi sedotto e infine rapito, conducendolo in un mondo di cui aveva sempre ignorato l'esistenza. Era un mondo colorato, capace di suscitare mille emozioni diverse con il semplice susseguirsi di tasti da premere. E come poteva Émilie non appartenere a quel mondo, se il suo stesso amore per la vita ne rispecchiava tutta l'essenza? Era solo questione di tempo prima che vi entrasse anche Adrien.

Con la stessa dedizione con cui gli aveva fatto toccare un pianoforte per la prima volta, Émilie si era occupata personalmente di presidiare ogni singola lezione del figlioletto: l'aveva dapprima introdotto alle basi, per poi passare alla fase successiva e a quella ancora dopo con la stessa calma di sempre. Mai una volta aveva gridato, né l'aveva punito se gli era capitato di commettere un errore.

A poco a poco, il pianoforte e la musica in generale erano diventati una sorta di rifugio segreto di cui nessun altro era al corrente all’infuori di loro. Ma Adrien non era certamente una persona avida di segreti, né lo era la madre, e l'Adrien allora bambino non avrebbe mai potuto tenere il conto di tutte le volte in cui aveva supplicato il padre di unirsi a loro, di condividere quel rifugio con le due persone a lui più care, riuscendo sorprendentemente a convincerlo la maggior parte delle volte. Conoscendolo, nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che un tempo Gabriel fosse quel padre che abbandonava le scartoffie su una scrivania e si ritagliava del tempo per unirsi alla sua famiglia. Anche Gabriel era un discreto pianista, aveva scoperto il piccolo Adrien a tempo debito. Insieme suonavano, si divertivano e ridevano. Suo malgrado, la risata di Gabriel era un suono che Adrien aveva ormai rimosso dalla sua memoria. Quando Émilie era venuta a mancare, con lei se n'era andato anche un frammento dell'anima di Gabriel. Il suo sorriso era ora inesistente, spento come una candela a cui non è rimasta nient'altro che la cera.

Un tempo, le mura della sua stanza, ora fin troppo grandi, erano state testimoni di una vita che non poteva più riavere indietro. Perché proprio sua madre, Adrien non lo capiva, e probabilmente non l'avrebbe capito nemmeno in tutti gli anni a venire. Era giovane, piena di passione, e non era giusto che l’avesse abbandonato senza alcun preavviso. Adrien non voleva uno stupido pianoforte polveroso: voleva soltanto lei. Voleva riaverla indietro, poterla riabbracciare, chiederle scusa per tutte le volte, anche se poche, in cui avevano avuto un litigio. Voleva poter rivivere ogni singolo momento condiviso con lei. Voleva poter tornare a tutte quelle volte in cui avrebbe potuto passare del tempo in sua compagnia ma non l'aveva fatto. Ogni occasione mancata era un'occasione che ora tornava a tormentarlo al solo pensiero. Trovava ingiusto e completamente irrazionale il modo in cui le persone scompaiono dall'oggi al domani, senza concedere un attimo di tempo alla persona sventurata e a tutti i suoi cari: quella se ne va e basta, lasciandosi alle spalle chissà quante questioni irrisolte. Del suo passaggio rimangono solo i ricordi dei conoscenti e gli effetti personali, che, in fin dei conti, provocano più dolore che gioia.

Ecco, ad esempio, il pianoforte nero lucido con gli ottantotto tasti in avorio. Quante volte ancora avrebbe potuto suonarlo con lei, se solo il destino non fosse stato così meschino? Quante volte ancora avrebbe potuto udire la risata di suo padre, invece di vederlo rintanarsi nel suo ufficio per buona parte delle sue giornate? Tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, se solo lei non fosse morta. Émilie avrebbe potuto essere lì al suo fianco, _ora_ , come quando, in quel lontano giorno di pioggia, l'aveva fatto sedere in grembo e aveva guidato le sue piccole mani all’esplorazione della tastiera bianconera. Avrebbe dato la vita per poter sentire il suo tocco un'ultima volta. Le sue mani morbide che lo guidavano, anche se non ne aveva più bisogno...

Mentre una lacrima solitaria gli solcava la guancia sinistra, Adrien protese una mano nel vuoto straziante e incolmabile della stanza. _Lei_ , seduta al suo fianco, lo guardò senza proferire parola, ma i suoi occhi non furono altrettanto bravi nel celare il pensiero, e Adrien poté intercettare il suo leggero disorientamento. «Non ti fidi di me?» le domandò.

Gli sorrise, come se la risposta non fosse già abbastanza ovvia. Gli porse la mano, e per un attimo si sentì rabbrividire quando Adrien la sfiorò con la propria. Eseguì lo stesso procedimento con l'altra e in un attimo le dita della ragazza erano posate sui tasti bianchi, quelle attente di Adrien che la guidavano come un tempo aveva fatto Émilie.

«Vorrei averla conosciuta» sussurrò, il tono così pacato da essere ridotto a un fil di voce. Era come se, alzando il volume con cui venivano pronunciate, le sue parole potessero concretamente ferire Adrien. Ma sebbene i suoi occhi si fossero inumiditi, anche lui trovò non la forza bensì la _voglia_ di ricambiare il sorriso.

L'istante dopo, una nuova nota riecheggiò tra quelle pareti, triste come il pianto di un bambino che ha perso la mamma. E mentre fuori la pioggia cadeva giù, quasi come se il cielo volesse piangere l'ingiusta perdita, dentro le lacrime erano reali, appartenenti a quel bimbo ora cresciuto che la mamma l'aveva persa davvero.

«L'avresti adorata» commentò, la voce rauca per il pianto. «E lei avrebbe adorato te.»

Delicatamente, la ragazza poggiò il capo in prossimità del suo petto, abbastanza vicina alla zona del cuore da poterne sentire il battito. _Non piangere_ , era il messaggio implicito di tal gesto. _Non sei più solo. Ci sono io, qui._

Marinette era lì, e non se ne sarebbe mai andata.

 

 


End file.
